<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The dating Fiasco by Brainia_trash_boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909041">The dating Fiasco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainia_trash_boi/pseuds/Brainia_trash_boi'>Brainia_trash_boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainia_trash_boi/pseuds/Brainia_trash_boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth 2 Laurel and earth 1 Laurel are twins. Black siren is the only lance sister without a date to a family gathering so Dinah comes with her to pretend to be her girlfriend. Black sirens name is Dinah. When describing I will say birdie for black siren, Dinah for Dinah and Laurel for earth 1 Laurel<br/>Mature because I’m planning on smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Birdie walks into her apartment and crashes on the couch next to her roommate “I’m an idiot!!” she exclaims. Dinah looks from the TV to her roommate “yes you are” Birdie hits her arm “not helping” Dinah rolls her eyes “fine why are you an idiot birdie”<br/>Birdie sighs “my sisters were talking about their significant others and I was tired of it and I just blurted that I have a girlfriend and UGHHHH” Dinah laughs “you told them you’re dating someone?” “DON’T laugh!!! It’s not funny canary what am I going to do I have 4 days to get a fake girlfriend” “you can just say you didn’t know she was invited” “my sisters called my dad and he invited my imaginary girlfriend!!!!” Dinah laughs then says calmly “ok I’ll go with then” birdie looks suprised “sorry what” “I’ll be your fake girlfriend I mean it’s kinda perfect we have pet names for eachother we live together I’m your favorite seat in the house and we’re really close” Laurel thinks it over we are best friends plus she’s straight and I’m uninterested so neither one of us will catch feelings so I guess she’s right it is perfect “ok fine it’s a deal you are my fake girlfriend for a week, canary” Dinah nods and grabs her book to say that she is done talking she leans back on couch and Birdie moves to sit on her lap leaning in a way that doesn’t block her book and Dinah chuckles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Birdie and Dinah are packing for this gathering they are supposed to be staying in a hotel for a week so they have a lot to pack. Dinah has finished packing for the week and Birdie is laughing at her Dinah glares at her “what’s so funny?” “Canary we are going to be gone for a week not 2” “WHAT back ups are important” Birdie laughs “ok whatever” they pack everything in the car and Dinah drives first it’s a 6 hour drive so they are leaving early in the day and splitting the drive. Dinah looks at Birdie and sees her leg bouncing “hey everything will be fine don’t worry yoy have me” “thanks it’s just I didn’t think about this but I came out a year ago and never brought a girlfriend some of them don’t even know I’m gay and you’re my best friend and I don’t know what they will do” Dinah grabs her hand “hey don’t worry I mean Sara’s been out a while right? And she brings Nyssa everywhere and you won’t lose me we are best friends and roommates and now fake girlfriends” birdie nods “yeah true ok thanks canary but ummm you never talked about like ground rules and our ‘love story’” Dinah nods “well Birdie I don’t think we need to change we hold hands sometimes anyways” she brings up their linked hands as example then continues “we kiss each other’s cheeks sometimes and neither one of us are PDA people so no one will question it plus we already share a bed so I think we are good there and why do we need to change how we met I think that’s fine” Birdie nods then shakes her head “no I don’t mean how we met that’s fine but how we ‘started dating’ I mean we need something right?” Dinah nods “maybe one day when we were jamming out I kiss you and we went from there I mean that seems like something that could happen” Birdie nods “yeah ok I think that’ll work also don’t be surprised if they want to hear you sing they love when I sing or play the ukulele (what she’s gay all gays play the ukulele) so be prepared” Dinah nods and they fall into a comfortable silence with their hands still linked. <br/>When they get there it’s noon and they are ready to go to their room. They bring their stuff to the front desk to see an old lady sitting there and when she sees Birdie she gets up and hugs her “how are you baby girl? it’s good to see you who’s this?” “I’m good grandma it’s good to see you too and this is my girlfriend Dinah but our friends call her DD” Birdie’s grandma looks Dinah up down Dinah holds out her hand “it’s nice to meet you ma’am” her grandmother shakes her hand “nice to meet you too umm Dinah sweetheart I know you’re gay and all but why a girl with the same name as you that’s just confusing I don’t care what your friends call her” Birdie looks her in her eyes “grandma the name isn’t what I care about plus our friends call her DD and I’m DL it’s not that confusing now if you don’t mind we would like to go to our room” her grandma nods and hands her a key card “we have the whole floor to ourselves” Birdie nods and rolls her eyes as she takes Dinah to the elevator when they get in Dinah looks at her surprised “I know you and your family turns down family money but how rich are they geez” “oh they own the whole hotel and we probably have the ballroom all to ourselves the whole week” Dinah looks so surprised “that’s just wow” Birdie nods as they walk to their room and unlock it they look to see the mini house of the room there is a living room a kitchen a huge bathroom and a huge bedroom with a king sized bed and two doors connecting to the rooms on the two other sides.<br/>“Wow Birdie this is bigger than our apartment” Birdie nods “yeah me and my sisters always get huge rooms because they think we will stop denouncing the family” Dinah looks at her sincerely knowing that she doesn’t speak of this part of the family much “has your sisters or your dad gotten here yet” “yeah they should be in the ballroom by now are you ready to get death glared by Sara and my dad” Dinah just laughs and grab her jacket “yeah let’s go sell our fake dating” birdie laughs and leaves with her holding her hand. They walk into the huge ballroom to see the Lances at a table talking near the back and Birdie and Dinah walk there still holding hands Laurel jumps out of her seat and out of Tommy’s hold hugging her twin “D I didn’t know that this girlfriend was DD I’m so glad you too finally started dating” Laurel sits back down Tommy once again with his arms around her Sara just nods with Nyssa in her arms Quentin gets up and hugs Birdie all while glaring at Dinah “detective” Dinah nods “captain” Birdie tenses “daddy, canary, play nice please for me” Dinah sits down with Birdie sitting on her and she just melts into it “fine for you” Quentin nods “fine” Birdie gets up and hugs her dad then sits back down on Dinah who then wraps her arms around Birdie. Nyssa nods their way “so how’d that happen” Tommy nods in agreement with Laurel and Sara hitting the head of their respective partner Dinah starts “well me and Birdie were jamming together like we sometimes do and we were singing everything has changed by Taylor swift and Ed Sheeran” Birdie takes over “and we got the part that goes 🎵And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies🎵 and I guess me saying that brought up something in canary cause she kissed me” Dinah rubs Birdie’s hands knowing she is scared of lying everyone looks at them like it’s the cutest thing ever except Quentin who’s glare gets worse Laurel looks at her twin “so DD is braver than you that makes sense” Birdie looks offended “Laurel I’m brave it’s just I thought she was straight I’m not going to kiss a straight girl!!!” Laurel laughs at her sister remember DL canary is straight don’t forget but why does it matter we are best friends that’s all Birdie takes a deep breath Dinah taps her shoulder “you ok? Your heart is racing” “yeah just freaked out for a second don’t mind me” Dinah nods and kisses her cheek.<br/>    Dinah and Birdie are in their room “Birdie that wasn’t as bad as you thought minus your grandmother hating me for having the same name as you” “just wait for tomorrow when the rest arrive you will beg me to go home” “hey are you ok I know you said you were but-“ “yeah I’m fine I just freaked about the whole fake date thing and had a mini anxiety attack I’m just glad Nyssa took over talking about her and Sara’s time in the army” Dinah hums in agreement as she crawls into bed with Birdie following “good night Birdie” “good night canary”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>